1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a decoder, a decoding system including a decoder, and a method of operating a decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video signal transmission usually involves performing a number of operations. For example, raw data may be compressed and encoded before being streamed to a receiver. In order to play the encoded data, the receiver decodes the encoded data. When the encoded data is at least nine bits in length and the receiver decodes the encoded data using an 8-bit reference frame, picture quality of the video signal may deteriorate as a result of bit errors.